


Who Could Say No?

by Merfilly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala is insistent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Could Say No?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parcequelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parcequelle/gifts).



Sam looked at the bottle of wine, the box of chocolates, and the long-stemmed roses with a raised eyebrow. "Vala?"

"Did I get it right? Daniel said you preferred these brands, even if they are a little less expensive," Vala told her.

"Yes but…"

"Oh good." Vala smiled endearingly at her. "So, Friday night, dinner and a movie." She was not letting Sam tell her 'no' now that she had invested her money into this.

"Vala, I…"

"Sam, you need time off. I want you to spend it with me." 

In the face of that, Sam had to say 'yes'.


End file.
